


Lion's Portal

by Shadinx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Vocaloid
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadinx/pseuds/Shadinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Steven is playing with Lion one day, something goes wrong, transporting Steven to a strange world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I hope you like it. I know the gems are non-binary and all, but in this story they are females.

It was a warm summer's day. Steven Universe and his pet, Lion, were down at the beach playing.

" Lion make a portal," Steven says as he rides on Lion's back. 

Lion lets out a roar and a vortex appears out of nowhere. Lion dashes for the opening and jumps in, appearing 20 feet away on top of the rocks.

"Woo-hoo," Steven yells excitedly, but is interrupted by a voice calling his name. 

"Steven, time for lunch," it yells. "Okay Pearl, I'm on my way," he replies, "let's go lion." 

Steven, Lion, and the crystal gems are walking down-town. "So where do you wanna eat Steven," Amethyst asked, "we can go to the Big Donut." 

"That'd be cool," he answers. 

"Hey guys," Steven yells as he enters the Big Donut.

"Hi Steven," replies Sadie behind the counter. "Ugh," says Larz, looking like he would want to be anywhere else. 

"A dozen donuts plea...," Steven trails off as he sees his friend Peedee eating fries in the corner. 

"Oh, hey Peedee." 

"Sup Steven." 

"I see you're eating fries."  
"Yeeeah," Peedee says, getting the feeling he knew what was coming. 

"Sooo Peedee, you gonna eat those fry bits?" 

"Here Steven," as he hands him the fry container. 

"Yay," Steven yells as he throws the fries out and marvels at the bits with stars in his eyes. 

"A dozen donuts, here," Larz tiredly moans. Without looking up for the container Steven repies, "oh nevermind, these are enough." "Gahh!!," Larz screeches throwing the box of donuts to the ground and pushing stuff off the counter. "I think you guys should go, nice seeing you," Sadie says, trying to calm down Larz. 

Back at the temple Steven asked the crystal gems if they wanted the rest of his bit. 

"Oh no thank you," Pearl states as Amethyst gobbles down the box of donuts, "Amethyst did you even pay for them?!" 

"What about you, Garnet?" Steven asked. "...No," she blandly states. 

"Okay here you go Lion," Steven says, handing Lion his hands with the bits. 

Pearl butts in, "I don't think that's a good idea, we don't know how it's stomach will react to human food." 

"Its fine," Steven answers, letting Lion eat the bits from his hand, "okay Lion, let's go play some more!"

20 minutes pass and Steven startes to break a sweat.

"This is fun," Steven announces, as Lion lays down, looking like he was in terrible pain. 

"What's wrong buddy?" Steven asks. Suddenly there is a loud grumble that comes from Lion's stomach. 

"Looks like a belly ache, lets go up," Steven kindly says, "let's just use a portal to get to the house faster." 

Lion lets out a sad sounding roar and a teal colored portal shows up. "That's strange the portals are usually pink," Steven says as he is interrupted by another loud rumple, "it doesn't matter, let's go." 

As Lion leaps through Steven can feel that something is different and can see the difference. This portal seems to be taking a lot longer than normal. Suddenly everything goes black, then lights of teal, yellow, red, pink, and blue start to flash around the pair. The lights make Steven dizzy and he ends up passing out. 

When Steven finally wakes, he can clearly tell he isn't on the beach anymore. he can see Lion's body out of the corner of his eye, 

"Where am I?" he asks himself. Out of nowhere two long lines of teal show up before him. When he looks up, he is met with a girl's face. The two lines appear to be her ponytails. 

"Hi there!" the girl says in a squeaky voice.


	2. Vocaloid Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Language will start to get a lot more...adult like. 
> 
> And this is where the story starts to become more 3rd person view and not just in the POV of Steven.

"Hi there!" Says the high voice. 

"Who...who are you?" Steven asks confused of what's going on. 

"Oh, I'm Hatsune Miku," she replies, "one of my friends said they saw a bright flash in this direction so we came to check it out."

"We?" 

Steven lifts his head up some more and he can make out 5 other silhouettes standing behind Miku. 

"These are my friends," she says pointing to a taller girl with pink hair, "this is Megurine Luka." 

"Nice to meet you," Luka says giving Steven a hand off the ground. 

"Wow Luka, you have the same color hair as my mother, it's really cool looking" Steven says amazed. 

Luka smiles and replies, "why thank you, I really lik..."

"OKAY THATS ENOUGH, WHY DOES LUKA GET SO MUCH DIALOGUE WHEN SHE MEETS SOMEONE, ALL WE GET IS LIKE A HI," screams a little girl who looks closer to Stevens age than Miku's and Luka's. 

"Rin calm down" Miku says," well this is Rin, she's usually like this but I think she's just trying to show out."

"Hi there!" Rin blurts out, "I'm Kagamine Rin and this is my twin brother Len," as she runs over to a boy on the other side of Luka, "identical right?"

They were identical,well facial wise. They were not really that hard to tell apart from Rin's giant bow in her hair and Len's hairstyle that was a small ponytail in the back and the rest darting out in the front. 

"How are you," Len says quietly. 

"GOD LEN SPEAK WITH YOUR CHEST, HAS YOUR BALLS EVEN DROPPED?" Rin screams. 

"DAMN IT RIN CAN YOU SHUT UP," he retaliates. 

As the twins fight and shout at each other,  
Miku finishes showing off her friends. 

"That's Kaito" she says pointing to a blue haired guy holding an ice cream cone and crying. 

"Meiko" he sobs, "give my popcicle back."

"No this is mine besides you've had way too much today also finish your damn cone first, its melting in your hand." replies the girl trying to push the flailing man away with her foot. 

"That's Meiko" Miku continues, "she is the oldest of us I think and she kinda has a problem with alcohol" Motioning back at Kaito "and he has an obsession with his ice cream, I'm surprised he doesn't have at least type 1 diabetes."

"Well thats all of us" she finishes. 

"You guys seem cool" Steven says but then remembering Lion, "oh no Lion are you okay?"

Lion opens his eyes and licks Steven's face to show he is fine. 

"That's good" Steven says relieved. 

"Hey, lets go back to our place" Miku says as she jumps inside a limousine with the rest of the friends. 

\-------------------------------

When the car finally comes to a stop, there is a loud noise and there are hundreds of people outside of Miku's home, waiting for them to return. 

"Who are these people?" Steven asks confused. 

"Just some of our fans" Rin and Len say simultaneously. 

"Fans?"

"Yeah us singers have our fans" 

"Wow you guys are singers?" Steven asked excitedly, "yall are just like my dad, he's a rock star but he doesn't have this many fans."

"Yeah but we're the real deal" Rin obnoxiously says. 

"Yeah we're really famous" Len continues, "our group is called Vocaloid"

"Vocaloid" Steven says to himself, "I never heard of that before."

"Then why don't you watch our next concert, it's about to start" says Kaito. 

"That'd be awesome" replies Steven. 

\-----------------------------------

After 2 hours of listening to the concert, it finally ends and the entire audience leaves in a hurry, running to buy tickets to the next concert. 

"What do you think" Meiko asks. 

"That was amazing" Steven says with stars in his eyes, "but why did Miku sing the most?"

"Cause she's the most popular" Rin says as she makes hand quotes,"it's determined by the fans and record sales but I think it's just a load of bullshit."

"Well I thought you all sounded great," Steven kindly says.

"Thanks" they all reply in unison. 

"Let's go inside for something to eat" Miku suggests. 

Suddenly the stage starts to shake and glow. 

"Everyone off the stage!" Luka screams. 

Everyone runs away and a giant pillar of light covers the stage. When the light finally leaves a loud scream is heard throughout the air. 

"STEVEN!"


	3. Hostile

"Steven!" The voice screamed. 

"Who was tha...woah" Steven says suddenly being picked up into the air and cuddled into a chest. 

"Steven what are you doing here, how did you get here?" The voice asks

Steven recognized the voice and pushed himself from the body to get a clear view. 

"Oh hey Pearl" he says "how did you know I was here" 

"Luckily I saw you and Lion jump through the portal and never come back out so I told Garnet and we came looking for you" Amethyst quickly says, "your welcome"

"We were worried" Garnet said relieved that Steven was fine. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I worried yall" Steven apologizes. 

"Never mind that" Pearl says, "why did Lions portal bring you here?" 

"I don't know, all I know was that Lion had a tummy ache and when when tried to teleport back, we came here." Steven explains. 

While Steven and The Gem's conversation continued, the Vocaloids just sat back in awkward silence, watching. Finally Rin got tired of staying quiet. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" She screams

Suddenly the trio breaks into song. 

"We...are the Crystal Gems. We'll always save the day. And if you thi..."

"THESE BITCHES WANT A SING OFF! LETS GO!" Rin hollars. 

"Calm down little girl" Pearl demands

"YOU BETTER BACK THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU GET KNOCKED THE FUCK UP, TALKING TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT" Len yells, standing up for his sister. 

"You be quiet as well" says Pearl

"Bite us bitch" the two say In unison. 

"Ohhhhhh" Amethyst says loudly, "those twins just burnt yo ass Pearl" "hahahahahaha"

"Everyone stop being so childish" Garnet commands 

"We are kids" the twins and Miku say together 

"Granted, we need to get back home, come on Steven" Pearl says 

"Maaaan" Steven sadly mumbles, "come on Lion" 

As the Crystal Gems get ready to leave, Steven says his goodbyes to his new friends. 

"Okay let's go home" Garnets says "Pearl warp us out of here" 

"Got it" Pearl replies 

.....

.....

.....

"So are you guys gonna leave or what?" Meiko asks. 

"What's going on Pearl" Amethyst says, rushing Pearl 

"I don't know" Pearl replies "it's not responding"

"Here let me do it" Amethyst insists 

.....

.....

.....

"You guys still haven't left yet" Kaito awkwardly says 

"See" Pearl says

"She's right, it's not responding" Amethyst admits 

"Yay! We get to stay longer" Steven excitedly says running back to the Vocaloids 

"I guess we have to" Amethyst says tiredly. 

"You guys can stay at our place until you fix you little thingy" Miku offers. 

"Thank you" replies Garnet

\-------------------

As everyone comes back in the house, Miku shows the Crystal Gems to the guest room. 

"Sorry you all have to sleep in here together, there's only one guest room" Miku apologizes. 

"We gems do not require sleep like you humans" Garnet explains 

"Oh me and my friends aren't humans, we just eat and sleep cause we like it" Miku says

"Damn straight" Amethyst yells

"You're not human?" Pearl asks

Miku just pushes the question aside and explains that Steven wanted to sleep on the pullout couch with Lion. When Miku leaves, the Gems talk about their current situation. 

"We can't just stay here, we have no idea who they are" Pearl says frantically 

"Calm down Pearl, it's fine" Amethyst says, as she runs and jumps on the comfy bed. 

"Amethyst is right, we are lucky we have a place to stay anyways, besides Steven seems to like these guys, so there's no need to worry bout them" Garnet explains. 

"I guess your right, but I don't know how I'm going to deal with thise two twins, they're animals" Pearl whispers

"RIN, THIS SKINNY TWIG IS TALKING ABOUT US" Len yells running back to the living room from where he was easdroping

A loud "WHAT" is heard from Rin all the way down the wall " THAT SKANK"

"This is ridiculous, let's hurry up and fix the warp pad as quick as possible." Pearl says defeated.


	4. Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make these chapters as long as I can but they always turn out being short. So I might just make a lot of short chapters than few long chapters.

It was 1:00am of the next morning from when the Crystal Gems showed up. Steven wakes up in the middle of the night, and feels himself around the furniture to the bathroom. On his way back, he hits his hip on multiple things so he decided to just turn the light on. When he did, he was met with a grusome sight. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Steven could see the bodies on Len, Miku, Meiko, Luka, Kaito, and a few other people he had never seen before, laid out on the floor with stab wounds in their body and every one of them had their arms cut from their elbows down. Standing in the pool of blood stood a lone little girl, it was Rin. She was in the middle of putting her friend's hands in flower pots when Steven screamed. 

"AHHHH, PEARL, GARNET, AMETHYST, HURRY!!"

In a spit second the Gems were there by Stevns side, pushing him behind themselves. They were shocked at what they were looking at. As Rin turns around from what she's doing, she's sees the group that formed behind her. With a knife in her hand, she slowly walks towards the Gems. 

"Oh hey guys, wanna help me out with something" Rin says, smiling psychotically

"How could you do this Rin, they were your friends" Steven asks, tears coming down his cheek. 

"It was quiet simple you see, they didn't even put up a fight, do you wanna help too Steven" as she holds the knife above her head. 

"Steven get back" Pearl orders, drawing her weapon from her gem. 

Garnet and Amethyst do the same and Amethyst whips her whip at Rin getting a hold to the hand with the knife, making her drop it. Garnet jumps forward to be standing right in front of Rin, pulling back her own arm to give a powerful hit to Rin. Right before Garnet throws the blow, she is stopped by Rin's screams. 

"Stop stop please, I'm joking, it's not what it looks like" she pleas 

"What do you mean Rin, everyone is dead, how can you just be joking" Steven cries 

"Just let me explain" she says, as Garnets arm starts to come down, "I'm writing a song" 

Garnet's arm comes back up

"Wait wait wait, let me just finish it and prove it" 

"Fine" Garnet says

As Rin finishes her song the Gems stand there, hostilely watching her with their weapons drawn. 

"Okay there" Rin states as she starts to clean up the blood

While she was cleaning, the arms that were inside the pots floated out and went back to their owners bodies. Miku and the other started to stand up and dust themselves off, acting like nothing just happened. In a quick 5 minutes, the house was as clean as it was when they first got there. 

"How, how is this even possible" Steven asks confused "you guys were chopped up and dead" 

"Stevens right, mere humans can't physically do this" Pearl says

"I told you, we aren't human, were Vocaloids" Miku claims again

"But still why did Rin kill you all" Amethyst says, looking like the most confused one in the home

"I told you I was making a song" Rin answers

"I make songs with my dad normally but we never do this" Steven says

"We're different" Kaito says, getting an ice cream out of the freezer "we don't really know why but when we write a song we're just accustomed to having to act them out"

"He's right, yeah it get annoying having to drop what we're doing and usually die to help someone with a song but It's nice to help" Len says, as he gets ready to go to bed 

"Oh...I guess that makes sense" Amethyst says just wanting to drop the conversation and go to sleep

"Well I'm done with the song, I call it Fear Garden, we can go to bed now" Rin yawns 

As everyone starts to head on to bed Rin says one more thing. 

"I'm surprised you didn't catch me sooner, I was making tons of noise"

"Well I'm guessing no one heard you" Pearl says 

"I did" Garney quickly says


	5. Show offs

A month has passed since the Gems found out about the Vocaloids and their songs. They were losing hope in fixing the portal. Everything they tried was proven hopeless and they were starting to lose it. 

"GAH! I'm sick of this pick of junk" Amethyst yells in defeat, kicking the broken portal

"I agree" Pearl says 

The pair look over at Garnet and can see the fury in her face. Ruby's frustration was breaking through

"I need to hit something" Garnet says

"Then do us a favor and hit this stupid thing" Amethyst says, not really meaning it

"Ok" Garnet replies, bringing out her gauntlets and smashing the portal

"What the hell!" Amethyst screams "I was joking" 

"Sorry"

"Oh well, maybe starting from scratch might be better" Pearl says

Just as she gets done with her sentence she is met with the herd of Vocaloids running outside to see what all the comotion was

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Meiko screams, tripping over herself

"Meiko are you drunk" Kaito asks

"You bet yo pretty blue ass I am"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STAGE" Miku exclaims 

"Garnet broke it with her weapon" Pearl says

"Weapon?" The twins say, looking at each other in confusment 

"Yeah you guys arent the only ones with powers" Amethyst teases, pulling out her whip "see"

Garnet and Pearl pull out their own weapons 

"Woah" Luka says "so you guys like fight and stuff"

"Yes do you wants us to show you"Garnet asks

"Yeah" the Vocaloids cheer in unison

\------------------------------

The group goes to an open field so they don't cause any damage to anything around them. First is Amethyst, she demonstrates her whip and shows them her spin dash, breaking a giant boulder. Next is Garnet, she walks up an even bigger rock and picks it up with ease, throws it across the field, and shoots her gauntlets at it. The first hits it and makes the Boulder explode, the second ricochets off and heads straight for Steven. Before anyone knows it Steven bubbles himself and is protected from the blast. The Vocaloids just stare in amazement. 

"Well I guess it's my turn" Pearl cockily says

She gets in the middle so everyone can see her and starts dancing elegantly with her sword pulled out. She shoots a ball of energy from her sword at a mountain and the hit makes a big indention. Finally she shows off her holograms, but something goes wrong. Pearl summons 9 hologram Pearls and starts dancing. The holograms pick up the dancing as a challenge of combat so they attack her surprisely. 

"Challenger detected" is repeated multiple times from the holograms as they beat the ever loving life out of Pearl. A horrific scream is heard from Pearl and there is a sudden poof. When the smoke clears the group sees that she retreated into her gem. With the original Pearl being gone, the holograms start attacking each other, thinking that they are enemies. When there is one hologram left, it repeats the phrase "challenger detected". No one knows who it's talking about but it starts to walk toward Steven. Garnet and Amethyst get ready to defend him but the hologram gives Steven its sword and says "sir hold this" and repeatedly runs into the sword stabbing it self with it until it poofs.  
Everyone just stands there in shock. 

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" the twins yell

"I don't know, they never do that" Amethyst replies 

"Is she gonna be okay" Miku asks looking at Pearl's gem

"She'll be fine" Garnet says "it'll take some time for her to get better but she will" 

"Okay" Steven says picking up Pearl "I think that's enough showing off for today" as he and the others go back the the house.


	6. Are those...?

It's been a month since Garnet destroyed the portal in her rage. Pearl thought the idea of starting over at scratch could help but it has showed of no use. The Gems have completely given up, they would just have to get use to there new home. Pearl was the most upset, she gave her word to Rose Quartz that she would protect the Earth from evil but how would she do that if she wasn't there? 

"GAH I HATE THIS" Amethyst screams in defeat "I quit" as she just drops to the ground to take a nap. 

"Let's just go back to the others" Garnet suggests and the trio go to see what the Vocaloids and Steven are up to. 

When they got to the group, they saw that they were getting ready to play a game of dodgeball. There were two teams, the left team had Miku, Len, and Luka while the right team had Rin, Kaito, and Meiko. Steven decided to be the referee so that the teams would not have a team having an advantage over the other one. There were 5 balls lined up in the middle of the two teams. 

"YOU BITCHBABIES ARE GOING DOWN" Rin screams "WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES"

"STOP FUCKING CUSSING SO MUCH YOU DAMN COW" Len yells back

"Alright everyone the game starts.......NOW" Steven says. 

Right has the word "now" comes out of the Steven's mouth, the Vocaloids shoot from thier starting point hoping to get a ball. Rin and Len were the fastest of course because they were the most pumped up. Everyone got a ball except Kaito because he tripped on his scarf at the start. He started to tear up. 

"Kaito you big baby, get up, you're gonna make this too easy" Miku teases glad that her short skirt and top gave her plenty of room to move. Suddenly Miku takes a step and is brought down to the ground at light speed because she stops on one of her ponytails.

"Shut up you stripper and haha" Kaito retaliates, getting himself of the ground and wrapping his scarf around him one more time to get it further away from his feet. 

As the first ball is thrown, the second is shortly after it, then it gets chaotic. When the balls hit the ground they sounded like metal hitting the ground which wasn't normal, or safe.

It's been 15 minutes since the game began everyone was out except Rin and Len and they were throwing fireballs at each other. 

"Come oooooon" Miku whines "you guys are taking forever, someone just get out"

"No way" Rin says, running with two balls In her hand. She wasn't looking where she was going and steps on a loose ball and falls to the ground. She doesn't get up and looks like she is hurt. 

"Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that?" Len asks getting ready to peg his sister

"Wait" Meiko yells, running out to Rin "I think she's really hurt, she bleeding"

Suddenly Len starts to worry. He drops the ball and starts to run over to his injured sis. But right before he passes the boundary line, Rin jumps up and pegs him in the face. 

"Haha I win" Rin cheers

"No fair" Len whines 

"Deal with it"

The arguing was interrupted by a large growl coming from Steven's belly. 

"I guess I'm a little hungry" Steven exclaims rubbing the back of his hand with his hand

"He's right" Luka agrees "let's go in, besides tonight's tuna night" as she begins to light up with excitement 

"I HATE tuna night" everyone else replies. 

\------------------------------

The next day everyone is getting ready to go out to the field for a picnic. Rin tells Len to go get one of the balls so that they can throw. When they walk past the broke portal Amethyst notices something. 

"Hey what the hell is up with the portal, there seems to be less broken pieces" she asks

"She's right, did you come out here last night Pearl" Garnet says 

"I didn't" Pearl claims

"Hey guys" Steven calls out "look at this"

When the gems go over to Steven, they were surprised of what they saw. It was pieces of the portal glued together with some kind of substance. It looked familiar to the gems. 

"Wait is that..." Pearl asks but is interrupted by Len's yells 

"Hey come back here for little assholes" Len yells chasing the 5 runaway balls. But something was different about them. They had legs and we're running up to the portal. When they got there they started to move the pieces together and glue them. 

"There's no doubt, those are Peridot's machines" Garnet says

"Peridot?" Kaito asks, confused as ever 

"Peridot is a bad gem from our world, but I dont know why her babies are here" Steven explains

"At least they're fixing the portal" Pearl says "when they're done, we can go home and figure out what to do about Peridot" 

"Right" the other two gems say in unison 

"This is cool and all but can we get going I'm starving " Meiko asks, already getting tipsy from her sake.


	7. Hangout

It's been two days since Peridot's machines showed up and started to fix the portal. The Gems have been on their guards the whole time and were starting to get a little stressed because of it. They just didn't want something to happen that'll put Steven in danger. Miku had noticed the Gem's recent behavior and decided that today they were going to take a trip to the city's mall. It was the biggest mall in the region. The Gems insisted to stay home and watch everything but when the twins learned that they did not want to come, they annoyed the hell out of them before they finally broke. When they got to the mall, the group instantly broke apart and went thier separate ways, excluding the ones who wanted to travel together like Len and Kaito. 

On the way to the mall everyone was asked what they were going to get. Kaito said he wanted a new blue scarf and to buy this months worth of ice cream, and a little more than that, last month's went out in two and a half weeks. Meiko just wanted more alcohol and a new top, the one she had made her look like a whore, and she was not a whore, she was a slut, minus the sleeping around part, so a classy slut. The whole idea of the mall trip was really Luka's idea and all she really wanted was to get some tuna. Miku's recent clothes were starting to go out of style so she really wanted to go and grab the outfit for her new Append Form. Rin and Len both wanted to get something for their road roller and their favorite fruits, so Rin went to get oranges and new speakers and Len went to buy bananas and fuel. 

All that was left was Steven and the Gems.  
"So what are we here for again" Amethyst asks

"We came cause tweedle-bitch and tweedle-shit wouldn't stop yelling until we came" Garnet said just now getting over the headache she had received from all the comotion. Eailer Garnet was about to spit because the annoyance made Ruby's rage fire up and Sapphire's patience was running out. 

"While we're here let's go buy some stuff" Steven says excitedly

"We can't" Pearl replies "Gregs not here so we can't use his money"

"Oh" Steven says depressed "well we can still walk around"

After 10 minutes of walking, Amethyst gets tired and starts complaining. "Ugh I wanna go home"

"We can't" Garnet answers "there's only one car and it already left"

"That's correct and..." Pearl drags on, stopping mid-step and stops talking. 

"What's wrong Pearl" Steven asks concerned 

Pearl doesn't answer back, just stared straight ahead. The other gems look in the direction she's looking in and see a big glob of pink go around the corner. They chase after it and when they turn the corner, they saw in for glory the body of their well known friend and Steven's mother, Rose Quartz. 

"Mom!" Steven yells excitedly, running up to his mom and jumping in her arms. The gems run up behind them too shocked to say anything. Suddenly Steven feels a pain on his butt from hitting the ground. Right after he was bombarded with the sassiest deepest voice he could ever imagine.  
"Who the hell do you think you are, I ain't no mother, I'm a guy first of all and if I was a mother I wouldn't have a fat piece of shit like you as a son , I'm a drag queen, sophisticated, pure, intelligent, and beautiful. " Then two more people showed up that looked exactly like the first. 

"Three Rose's" Amethyst asks confused. 

"Are you two drag queens as well" Pearl finally asks. 

"How daaaaaaare you" one of them says "we are women" as they all pull out purses to start beating the Gems up until they finally retreated back around the corner. 

"I'm ready to go" Garnet says. The Gems go and get one of the carts that were out to carry what you buy and go look for the Vocaloids. "What the fuck" Rin yells, surprised from being picked up and thrown in a cart with the new speakers landing on her. When everyone was gathered up, Garnet told them to call the limo. 

"Wait where's Miku" Steven asks 

Then they heard a loud yell from Miku telling them to get in the car and that the cops were coming. 

"Why were the cops after you" Pearls asks, when they got inside the limo. 

"I forgot my money but I thought since I'm so well known I could just take the outfit, so I did, but it didn't really work out" Miku explained

"Aw" Rin whines "you didn't say we were stealing, I paid about $200 for these"


	8. A Garnet Chapter

It was the morning after, the crew was getting ready to head to the new amusement park that opened up down the street. Steven was the most excited because it would be the first time he's ever been to one. He started to rush everyone to hurry up. 

When he went to Garnet he said "come on come on come on Garnet, we're going to be late!" Jumping up in the air with excitement. This aggravated Garnet who finally snapped back at the excited boy, "CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU PIECE OF ANNOYING SHIT, DAMMIT ITS EARLY IN THE MORNING AND YOURE ALREADY ACTING LIKE A BITCH!" This stopped Steven right in his place and everyone turned their heads to see what was going on. "G-Garnet" Steven said, starting to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Steven, I didn't mean it, I just had a headache, that's all" Garnet apologizes. Then she came back with "WOW KNOW YOURE CRYING WHAT A FUCKING BABY, THERES NO WAY YOUR A CRYSTAL GEM" "I'm sorry I don't know where this is coming from" she says. Garnet's mood keeps shifting to angry then caring until she started to violently shake and glow. 

When the light went away, all that was left were two smaller gems, the red one Ruby, and the blue one Sapphire. The two got up and started arguing. 

"What's your problem" Sapphire said "why do you always act like a dick", screaming at the other gem

"At least I'm not a stupid cunt that lets people walk all over me" Ruby retaliates, balling her fists up

"Your always so angry Ruby and it really pisses me off" 

"Well your always so calm-natured and barley talk at all and when you do you apologizing or being too nice"

While the two argue, Pearl and Amethyst try to figure out what is going on. 

"What in the world" Pearld says "I never in my whole life seen them fight like this"

"Yeah" Amethyst agrees "they're always so glad to be together, when they're not Garnet"

Ruby and Sapphire start to get louder and call each other names

"BITCH"

"ASSHOLE"

"CUNT"

"FUCKER"

"STOOOOOOOOOP" Miku suddenly screams, shutting everyone up "okay I dont know what is going on with you two and I don't really care, I don't even know who you guys are or where Garnet went, but i have spent so much money to buy these tickets, we are going to that amusement park right now and you guys can finish your disagreement or whatever this is there. Come on everyone lets get in the car" she finishes, followed by the rest of the Vocaloids and the Crystal Gems

\--------------------------

When the group got to the amusement park, Miku pulls out a schedule, she had the whole day planed out. While Miku was explaining what was going to happen, Steven was standing there amazed, never before seeing so many people and at all the rides and stands. Pearl could be easily picked out of the group because she was the only one who looked like she didn't want to be here. Beside her was Ruby and Sapphire, glaring at each other with anger in their eyes. 

"All right" Miku exclaims "Let's go have some fun!"

"Right!" The rest of the group cheers 

"No one get in trouble here either" Meiko says focusing mainly on Ruby and Sapphire 

Hours go by with mostly everyone in the group having fun, going on rides, playing games. "Okay we can do one more ride, I believe it's about closing time" Luka says. "Let's do that one" Steven yells, pointing to the biggest rollercoaster there, even though it was the one they have been on six times already. When the group got off of the ride they started back to head to the car. On their way a whack-a-mole game caught Ruby's eye. "Let's do that" she says. "We can't it's time to leave" Pearl explains. "You guys can go, we can catch up with you with my speed" Sapphire explains. The group agrees and lets the duo go and play their game. When the two get their they make a bet to see who'll win. The game begins and the scores quickly pile up the two tied. Suddenly Ruby pushes Sapphire, making her miss a few of her moles. 

"You ass!" Sapphire screams 

"Haha you should be quicker to....OW" Ruby says, stopping her sentence because of the hammer that just hit her in the head, "you jerk" hitting back at Sapphire. 

\--------------------------

"Okay guys lets get in the car and wait for the other two."Miku says 

"HEY YOU GUYS WAIT" a loud deep voice says 

The group turns around and they see and big security guard walking towards them and in each of his arms was Sapphire and Ruby, still trying to fight each other. When they got to the car the security said "you guys are welcomed to come back but you can't bring these two" dropping the duo to wrestle and then leaving. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY" Meiko screamed, fire coming from her eyes. That shut the fighting duo up and everyone got in the car. 

When the group got home they had an intervention-like meeting for Ruby and Sapphire.   
Steven was really the only one who wanted to talk, "why are you guys fighting, I thought you loved each other. No I know you guys do, you've been Garnet for my whole life and even before that. I don't know why it's so different now. Why can't you guys go back to liking each other." Steven begins to cry uncontrollably and Pearl picks him up and takes him into the other room. "We'll let you guys talk" Miku says gathering up everyone and leaving. 

"Yall need to make up cause I hate all the yelling" Rin says, with her arms behind her head

"SHUT THE HELL UP RIN" Len schemes, going outside the door

"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU TALKING TO..." Rin's voice trails off as it gets farther away 

When everyone leaves the two start to talk. 

"Why are we fighting Ruby" 

"I don't know, I kinda forgot" 

"This isn't like us and I kinda miss being Garnet"

"Me too"

After a few moments of silence Ruby spoke up with tears in her eyes

"Sapphire do you ever get lonely even when you are around people?"

Sapphire smacks the hell out of Ruby "you idiot that's what Lars said". She begins to smile and kisses Ruby's head and they start to glow. 

\-----------------------

"I wonder if they made up yet" Kaito ponders. 

Suddenly the door opens and Garnet walks through

"Garnet!" Yells excitedly, jumping into the fusion's arms

"Welcome back" Pearl says with a smile

"Maaaaaan" Amethyst complains "I liked all the fighting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this Chapter, I haven't been feeling all that motivated but I've been motivated now because I've gotten a comment saying they'd like it.


	9. Not You Guys! GAH!

It was a nice cool evening. Steven and the Crystal Gems were just hanging out and playing some board games while the Vocaloids were all rushing around the house. They had a performance tonight. They had the audio ready and all of the other small thing but there was only one problem, the stage. 

"What the hell are we going to stand on, our stage it smashed." Rin says worryingly 

"Don't worry Luka is ordering a replacement until ours gets fixed" Kaito reassured, the concerned little girl

"How do you just order a stage, I thought you had to build it" Len asks

"This one comes built and it's the best we can do, at least we'll have something to stand on" Luka said handing the phone to Meiko to hang up

An hour passes until the stage is delivered under a large sheet. Everyone's excited to see what It will look like and they all yank the sheet off reveling a repulsive big piece of rotting wood held up by steel pipes. 

"GROSS" the twins scream in unison

"What the fuck, I spent $500 on that? Luka I thought you said it looked great" Miku asks

"It looked brand new in the picture" Luka said. 

"I'll go get the phone and we'll call for a refund" Meiko says, running inside

After a minute had passed everyone hears a loud scream from Meiko telling everyone to come to the back yard. When everyone got their no one could be live their eyes. 

"Wow what happened" Kaito says in shock

" I don't know, when I went to get the phone I looked out the kitchen window and saw that" Meiko said pointing to the brand-new looking stage

"I don't care how it got fixed so fast" "start moving the speakers and everything to this stage" Miku orders suddenly in a Army Captains outfit and a clipboard , spitting orders

"Where'd you get that" Len asks running to get the cords

"Doesn't matter, everyone hurry up NOW"

While the Vocaloids go to get the equipment the Crystal Gems check out the warp pad.

"Peridots machines sure did work hard last night" Steven says

"They sure did, wait does this we can go home" Amethyst asked

"Here let me try" Pearl says as she jumps up on the warp pad, focusing on the pad at home, and tried to warp...........and nothing

"Gosh this stupid contraption" Pearl says stomping on the portal

"Here let me try" Garnet Offers

"No time" Miku screams telling the gems to move it so the equipment can Put out on the stage and hooked up. 

"We'll just have to try later" Steven says "in the meantime lets get ready for the show. 

\------------------------

It was 45 minutes into the show. Len just got done singing Servant of Evil and now Rin was singing a duet with a Vocaloid who stopped by named Gumi, they were singing Invisible. In the middle of the song the stage began to shake and glow. The audience got scared and ran home alongside Gumi you screamed "fuck this" and ran off. The group turned to see what was happening and the light was starting to disappear, in its place stood and Green girl with pointy hair and futuristic clothing with her back to the group. 

"My heavens" Pearl said dazed "its Peridot"

The newcomer begins to speak to herself. "Finally it let me warp here they'll never find me all the way in a different universe". Peridot was happy with herself but got the presence of people staring at her. She turned around with a "who do you think your..." As she sees Steven and the others "shit not you guys GAH. "

The Crystal gems jump at Peridot and it freaks her out. "AHH! Warp back warp back" she screams "oh why won't you work" 

Suddenly Lion takes Peridot down, falling onto the ground with Lion laying on top of her 

"Gah get your stupid ignorant dog off of me immediately" Peridot orders 

"Your an idiot" Amethyst teased "he's a fucking lion" 

"Shut your mouth" Peridot yells back "help me you pieces of junk". Peridots robot start to come and rescuer her but the gems just start stomping on them and crushing them

"IM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GUYS ALWAYS BREAKING MY THINGS" Peridot screamed, pushing Lion off of her and making a run for it. 

Not making it very far, Peridot is easily captured by Amethyst's whips and pulled back. "Gotcha girly" Amethyst teased. 

Later on the Gems tie Peridot to the wall so she can't go anywhere. 

"Let me go" Peridot demands

"No" the gems reply

"Let me go"

"No"

"Let me go"

"No"

"Let...me...go"

"N....O"

"Let me..." 

"SHUTUP" Garnet screams punching at Peridot but smashing a hole in the wall right next to her face. That shut her up.

Suddenly Miku starts to yell "hold up you need to learn manners (speaking to Garnet) and to stop breaking other people's things and this is our house and we aren't going to have anyone tied up, Rin and Len get her down"

Len quickly gets Peridots right side unhooked but Pearl jumps in front of Rin and says "what do you think your doing little girl"

"Move" Rin demands

"I most certainly will not, I am...AH" Pearl is cut off with Rin stabbing her with a spork and letting Peridot's left side go. 

"You vile girl" Pearl growls in pain

Rin and Len ignore her and start happily talking to Peridot. 

"She'll be under our watch" Miku says "and I better not see anyone trying to hurt her"

"Yeah, I like these guys" Peridot stars motioning to the Vocaloids 

"We have more in common with her" Rin states "she might be a gem like you guys but she has arm warmers and leg warmers like us" "plus we're coiler than yall, Pearl brings yalls likability down to the negative numbers on a scale from 1-10"

"I guess that makes sense" Steven agrees 

"STEVEN" Pearl yells while Amethyst bust out laughing and Garnet cracks a smile


End file.
